


can't stop staring at your face

by maraudears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, FLUFFY ITS ALL FLUFFY, First Kiss, M/M, eight year, hogwarts christmas, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudears/pseuds/maraudears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. "we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't stop staring at your face

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a post on tumblr with christmas au and this happened. i'm sorry.

"It's snowing." Harry says.

"I'm aware, Potter." Draco retorts, his face buried on his book.

"We should go outside."

"We should _not_." Draco lowers his book. "It's cold outside, it's warm here."

"Yeah, but it's Christmas Eve! And we're stuck in here. I'm pretty sure Hermione and Ron are having fun on the Burrow..."

"Then you should've gone with them."

Harry stares at him.

It's the first Christmas after the War, and they're back to Hogwarts. It was so strange at first. For the trio, at least, since their life always revolved around Voldemort and not getting murdered.

Malfoy was a bit of surprise, to be honest. At the beggining, Harry was startled to see how different and funny and good Draco was.

They became friends at some time around the middle of the year.

"Listen, if you're here, then I'll be here."

It was strange to be so close to Draco like this, after all, they hated each other. But, in the end, Malfoy was just a boy. Just a boy like Harry himself, the difference was that Malfoy had no one to show him the right way. And now they were older, yes, and free to be friends, at least try to be. There was no harm in being friends.

"You're so lame. I can't believe I'm your friend." Harry hears Draco saying. "But fine, let's go outside." He smirks.

They go around the Black Lake, sneaking out in silence. "It's so cold, Potter, for fuck's sake."

"But it's also very pretty." Harry says, but he is not looking at the Lake.

Draco is just so beautiful, he thinks. And he knows he shouldn't be thinking about how pretty is Draco Malfoy's face but he can't help himself. Harry knew from the beginning how he felt about boys, that's why he broke up with Ginny, because he loved her, but he didn't _loved_ her. Right now, Draco's blonde hair is falling over his forehead, his face is flushed, his lips are pink and he couldn't be prettier.

“What are you staring at, you creepy fuck?”

“Nothing.” He says, quickly.

“What are we gonna do now?” He asks. “Are we going to stay here looking at each other?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Harry says and he curses himself, because what the fuck.

“Well, we should have fun. Don’t you think?"

Draco is walking behind Harry now, and he wants to turn around but he can't because he is afraid he is going to make a fool of himself again. He feels a snowball hitting his back, leaving his Weasley sweater wet and cold.

"Draco!" He shouts, and Draco's laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. "You will pay for it."

"We will see."

Harry runs, taking his wand from his pocket and muttering a spell, a big white snowball is formed, and Harry guides it to Draco.

"Harry!"

"Draco." And the snowball falls on Draco, soaking his blond hair and for a moment, Harry is mesmerized by his beauty.

"You idiot! That wasn't' fair, I made mine with my hand!"

"Oops."

Draco is taking his wand now, making a even bigger snowball, and Harry knows he's fucked. Because Draco is smirking and his eyes are bright, his hair is wet, his lips are pink and this is not fair, he shouldn't be allowed to be so pretty. Suddenly, they're pushing each other, the wands are forgotten on the floor.

"You used magic"

"So did you."

Harry's feet slips between Draco's legs and they're on the floor.

"But you used it first." Draco says, underneath Harry.

He's warm.

He's warm and fit.

Harry's staring and Draco is staring back.

Harry wants to kiss him so badly.

“Scared, Potter?” Draco whispers. “You look scared.”

“I’m not scared.” He says, fighting back the urge to crash their lips together.

"So what's wrong with your face..."

"I want to kiss you."

Harry feels his legs wet, the snow is melting, but he doesn't care.

"Harry..."

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, and he licks his lips. "Please."

"Harry, this is wrong... We can't... You won't..."

"Not wrong." He whispers, leaning his head. "We can, and I want." He says. "Tell me if you do."

Draco's grey eyes are so bright. "I want to kiss you too, scarhead."

He crashes their lips. Draco’s lips are soft, cold but soft, and he tastes like chocolate and Harry doesn’t want to stop kissing him ever. He realizes he’s been waiting for this. He realizes he wanted this for so long. He is in love with Draco. And Draco’s tongue is licking his lower lip now and fuck, he is in love with Draco Malfoy.

“I like you.” He says against Draco’s pink lips.

“I’m aware, Potter.”

“Idiot.”

“Kiss me again.” Draco asks.

Harry does.

“Again.” He asks.

And Harry kisses him hard.

“Don’t you dare ever stop.”

And Harry won’t.


End file.
